Friends of Humanity 1st Confrontation
by Jemina
Summary: This starts at the end of Ultimate XMen 14. It will bring in Gambit sooner. It will also introduce two new mutants and the little girl Remy took care of. Takes place after events in The Begining which is a WIP and is the first actual book in a series.
1. The Pair

The Pair

This starts at the end of Ultimate X-Men #14. It will bring in Gambit a lot earlier and keep him there. We might not follow the comics if we can get an original enemy or situation. It will also introduce two new mutants and the little girl Remy took care of.

"Remy?" the little girl said and looked around.

"He's gone sweetie," Bill said. "Come on, let's go."

After they had gone a few blocks, he looked at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Angel," she told him, "or Sherry. That's what Remy called me."

"Cheriè?" Ted asked, putting in the proper accent, then added, "Those are nicknames, like when Bill called you sweetie, what's your real name?"

"Please, will you just use one of those?"

She sounded so sad and lost that Bill interrupted before Ted could try to press her.

"Sure, until you're ready to tell us, we'll just call you angel, and you can give everyone at the shelter the same choice, O.K.?"

Angel nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

Bill could hear in her voice the tears she was fighting so hard to keep from falling.

Psyc was board. It was first day of her second week at the shelter and even though she was allowed to leave she had had no luck in finding her friend Jazz. The door opened and Bill and Ted walked in, and they had a little girl with them.

_Great,_ Psyc thought. S_he can't be more then eight years old. What's she doing here?_

Bill cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"We have a new ward," he said. "You can call her angel, or Sherry. We're not really sure how long she will be here so we hope you will be kind and make her stay pleasant. Now who currently has a room to themselves?"

Psyc looked around, no one had raised their hands. _Perfect, I'm the only one with a room to myself and now I get to share it with a baby!_

Reluctantly, she raised her hand.

"Good, Psyc, she can stay with you for now, and we'll make more permanent arrangements in a few days."

A couple nights later, just as she was drifting off to sleep, Psyc heard Sherry crying.

"What's wrong?" she said as she walked across the room to the younger child's bed.

"He hates me," Sherry sobbed.

"What do you mean? Who hates you?" Psyc sat on the end of the bed and listened as the little girl told her story. Starting with how her parents had been killed, and how she had found Remy (from the description Psyc thought she had been to a couple of his shows and he was pretty good), moving on to tell how she had been stolen from him as she slept, and he had come and saved her, and how he had turned her over to the shelter.

"So now he hates me," she finished. "What did I do Psyc? Why did Remy decide he didn't want me around any more?"

Psyc opened her mouth to reply when suddenly there was a sound like a small boom going off and the sky lit up. Sherry looked up and gasped. A fiery heart like from the middle of a card was floating down just out side the window. Psyc didn't know what it meant, but after seeing it, the little girl quit crying and went to sleep.

"Psyc!" Sherry ran into the room her eyes shining. "There's someone here to see you!"

Psyc couldn't help but smile. It was hard to believe that just two weeks ago she had called Sherry a baby. The truth was, though she was only seven, Sherry could have easily passed, at least mentally (on most aspects, they still needed to work on the difference between fiction and non-fiction), as 12 or 13. There had never been a recurrence of the night Sherry had cried her self to sleep, but she had acquired a strange obsession with playing cards. No one knew where she got them since she would flat-out refuse to take any from the other wards, but her collection kept growing.

"Alright. You stay here; just look at your cards or something. If it's who I think it is, you don't need to hear this conversation."

When she saw the look in Sherry's eyes she sighed, "Tell you what if I'm not back in 45 minutes, then run through the shelter yelling 'Psyc' at the top of your lungs and I guarantee you someone will tell you where I am," and she walked out and closed the door.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Psyc turned and leaning against the wall was Jazz. Jazz was easily the most attractive person Psyc knew. She kept her copper-top hair cut to just below shoulder length, had eyes the color of the blue hope diamond, the body of a supper model and she wasn't afraid to use it to get what she wanted. Psyc smiled at her.

"I am a psychic you know."

"Very funny. Lets go somewhere and talk."

"Fine."

Psyc led the way down the hall. She stopped once, stuck her head in the door and Jazz heard her ask, "Bill can I have the key to visit room 69?"

They kept walking until the finally came to the room. As soon as the door was shut, Psyc rounded on Jazz, "Where the hell have you been!" she demanded.

"Sit down," Jazz said. "This could take a while."

3 ½ weeks earlier

Jazz turned her back, walked away from the shelter and walked the few miles to the closest park. She needed to find some dogs to try to calm down after practically loosing the best friend that she had known since her parents died and the guy she saw as her big brother disappeared. It had been pretty much just the two of them for the past seven years.

Suddenly, she heard what she had been waiting for: the voices of the happiest animals in the world, dogs. _Help me calm down! I might hurt someone!_ The four or five dogs in the park that day, that the kids usually met there because they didn't have anywhere to go, came running. Jazz got buried in a pile of fur and, a few hours later, fell asleep that way.

As it was getting dark, a twig snapped waking one of the dogs. _It smells like adult people and gross! Like burnt tires!_

_What!_ and she was immediately on her feet, something she learned from her big brother and ground in by years on the street.

"Who's there?"

"Her reflexes are incredible."

"Thanks for the eval. but you will be dead in a few seconds if you don't state you name, rank and business."

"Okay, that sounds like someone we know."

"We're here to make you an offer," the first voice said.

"So who was it?" Psyc asked.

"This dude named Xavier. He took me to this mansion, gave me food, cloths, a bed and chores."

"So why'd you come back?"

"Why'd I… let me finish."

"So this is your place?"

"Yes, you can stay as long as you want and are free to leave as soon as you like, since you are almost eighteen and I have no real control over your actions. So, make yourself at home."

"I stayed for a few weeks to make sure it was okay and I found out that it was kinda cool. The people were, well, you know my opinion of people in general and they were probably the best I've met besides you and my bro. The place is really rich. I think this guy is like a millionaire and the house really shows it. The bikes outside. Lets go!"

"You've got a cycle license?"

"No…but since when has that stopped me? Let's go!"

"I can't."

"You…can't," she said skeptically.

"Exactly. I can't. At least, not without Sherry."

"Sherry?"

"PSYC!"

"Oh crap. How long have we been in here?"

"Little over an hour, why?"

Suddenly, Sherry burst into the room and glared at Psyc.

"You said 45 minutes" she accused "I thought maybe…"

"I also," Psyc said, "Said that if I was late you would be able to find me, right?"

"Right," Sherry said hanging her head.

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't. Jazz, this is Sherry."

"So how'd you get the pipsqueak?"

Psyc launched into the story, with help from Sherry, and explained everything, on the way out the door. "And that's how it happened," Psyc said when she was done.

Jazz sighed. "Get on the bike now."

"You, too," she added, when Sherry got a look of horror on her face.

"So she can come?"

"Since when was it my choice?"

"It's you're bike…"

"What do you mean it's my bike?"

"Jazz, you didn't…"

"Of course I didn't. Buy a bike that is. Let's go."

"You're bad!" Psyc said laughing and climbed on the bike, pulling Sherry up between her and Jazz.

They got to the mansion at about ten the next morning. As soon as the bike stopped, Jazz climbed off and helped Sherry down. As they went in through the garage, Jazz muttered something about taking care of the bike, after she got a shower.

As they walked in, a semi-cute guy with brown hair and dark red glasses called, "About time you got back, Jazz! Did you get your friend?"

"No, I just decided to take a road trip, in the middle of winter, for the fun of it. Of course I got her dumb-ass, and a seven year old almost genius, too."

"What!" Jazz quickly explained what had happened when she got to the shelter, leaving out the girl's story, and then opened her mouth to introduce everyone, when the door burst in.

"Who the hell has been riding my bike!"

The speaker was about 5'9, with dark hair and eyes, and, obviously, a bad temper.

"Don't be dense, Logan," Scott said, and Jazz suddenly sat up straighter, "Everyone knows not to ride your bike."

"Well, Scott, obviously one of you forgot!" Logan yelled.

"Actually," Jazz said, before Scott could reply, "it was me."

Logan rounded on her. "You took it?"

"Yeah. Wanna make something of it?" Logan lunged for her, but the reflexes she had picked up from her brother held true and she was able to deflect the blow.

"God, you got slow!"

Suddenly, a scream from the corner caught all their attention and they turned. There was no one there.

Suddenly Psyc called, "Sherry, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Sherry answered. Everyone looked around, "Over here!" she called.

Suddenly Logan said, "She's invisible."

"I am not!" Sherry denied, and she wasn't. She was now quite visible standing in the corner.

Logan suddenly turned to Jazz. "What do you mean I got slow. How would you know?"

"Gee, you left me, then forgot me. I can just feel the love, so, I guess, I love you, too."

"Jazz, what are you talking about?"

"Remember the guy I told you about who became my surrogate big brother, you know, right after my parents died?"

"Ya…"

"Well…"

"Oh. You mean…"

"Ya…"

"He's shorter than you lead me to believe."

"Hey, I was ten. I was short. He seemed tall."

"Wait," Logan interrupted, "you can't be…she was killed in an explosion. And what's with the creepy twin thing?"

"What explosion? You left and never came back, so for the last seven years I've had to live on the streets, thanx, I really appreciate it," Jazz said furious.

"I suggest," said a new voice, "that if you wish to continue this conversation, you do it at a different time."

Both Jazz and Logan did a classic Japanese bow and said, "Sorry, Professor."

Jazz looked at Logan sideways and smirked.

"Not a problem. Now, Scott, show them to their rooms."

"This is great, isn't it?" Jazz asked.

"Ya, it's great but Sherry might be in here a lot during the day," and, as if on cue, Sherry walked in.

"Is it okay if I stay here, with you?"

"Okay, whatever," Jazz said throwing her arms up and then plopped on her bed, hitting the CD player.

When Psyc heard what song it was, she yelled, "Alright!" and slammed the door.

Psyc started dancing around the room with Sherry. When they passed Jazzes bed she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dance.

_"You don't have a choice,"_ Psyc sent at her telepathically.

Soon all of them where having a good time. Just as the CD player sang out 'and beer for my horses', the door exploded inward.

Remy sat perched on a limb of the tree. He had been there for five or ten minutes when she walked in to the room. When the girl, Jazz, turned on the music and watched as the other two started to dance, his eyes where automatically drawn to Psyc. He had seen her before, of course, but he couldn't help it. It was more then she was beautiful, (which she was with waist-length hair that was black as obsidian, except for what would be her bangs, if they weren't the same length as the rest of her hair; those where blood red and as far as he knew it was natural, eyes that where the most vivid shade of emerald green he had ever seen, and the body of a goddess), it was also how she acted with his little angel. Still now that someone else was involved, a someone who didn't seem to like his angel very much, it was time for him to take her back. By the time the fifth song had come on he had made up his mind, he was getting her back. Now.

He jumped from the tree to the balcony when all their backs where turned. Then he slipped a charged card between the French doors. They blew open and the curtains billowed in the wind.

Jazz turned at the noise. When she saw a man standing there, dressed in black, red hair, red on black eyes, a tall, lean, muscular figure, with his trench coat billowing in the wind she immediately dropped into a fighting stance like she was taught. Psyc just glared and Sherry squealed and ran to him, hugging him around the leg like little kids tend to do when faced with someone twice their height.

"Who the hell are you?" Psyc yelled.

"It's Remy!" Sherry shrieked.

"Is that your real name?" Psyc asked and Jazz went up and poked him twice in the shoulder.

"Well, he's real," she said.

"I know he's real, I want to know if the name's real," she said exasperated.

Just then Logan walked into the room, without knocking. He paused, looked at the doors, then counted the people in the room, cocked his head, walked right back out again, closing the door behind him. There was silence in the room for a second, until the door burst open again.

Even Jazz jumped, and she was the only one who had any clue as to what he might do. Then he popped his claws and stormed up to 'Remy'.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

"That's what I wanted to know!" Psyc yelled back, and then like it explained everything in the world, and to her it did, "It's Remy. Now is that a real name?"

"And how old are you?" Jazz added, looking him up and down.

"Se'enteen," he said in a heavy Cajun accent.

"Perfect. And a great accent, too."

"Now, get out of here before I turn you into a shishkabob," Logan growled.

"Oh sure, after seven years of not knowing I'm alive, you're just now turning into the protective big brother. How do you know I haven't been whoring myself on the streets?"

Logan's head snapped around to stare at her, Psyc stifled a laugh and Remy did a double take then said, "You haven't."

"How would you know?"

"Remy lived on de stree's w'ere you roamed 'mem'er, plus, peeple dat look like you two wulda bee' claim'd by de secon' day," he said.

Jazz stilled. "So, what is your real name?"

"Real subtle, Jazz," said Psyc openly grinning.

"I grew up with him, am I know for my subtlety? I mean, look at his entrance."

"Good point."

Remy looked around and said, suddenly worried, " Where's Cheriè."

"I don't know. She has a habit of disappearing into thin air. Especially when small, scary guys appear!" Jazz said pointedly towards one occupant of the room.

"Never mind that! We have more important things on our plate! Come on out honey, just concentrate," said Psyc. "Remember, you're not invisible."

"Nope," she said and reappeared but not before running up to Logan and kicking him in the shin. "Just hiding from him."

"Are you alright, mon cheriè?" Remy said.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly Psyc burst out, "So that's where she got it! It's not a name name its him calling her 'darling' in French!"

"You're not Sherry!" Jazz said faking astonishment and turned to Logan. "And what are you? A pansy assed cat? The things people say these days," she said shaking her head.

He turned and growled, causing Sherry to cower behind Gambit.

"Who. Are. You." he ground out, looking ready to pounce.

She didn't answer. In fact, she couldn't do anything but shake.

Gambit started to advance, ready to protect his young charge.

"Remy don like you. An when Remy don like s'mone, dey got prob'ms."

"Hot guy, bad habits. Well, you can't have it all."

"Unfortunately," Psyc agreed.

Logan was still growling and it looked like they were going to start a fight. Sherry hid behind Psyc, while Jazz jumped between the two and did the boxing countdown.

"Three, two, one, GO!" she yelled and jumped back, straight into the arm of a wheelchair, fell to the floor, looked up and asked, "Can I get you anything, sir. Hot towel, mint, massage? Massage—for that, you'd have to get someone else."

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome. 


	2. Team Up

Team Up

The professor ignored her and rolled the rest of the way into the room.

"Remy, somehow I knew you'd be here," he stated calmly, as if he were saying that annul dwelling butt monkeys were falling from the sky (at least, if that happened everyday he would say it like that).

"Remy no who you be. You dat guy fron de ally, wid de black girl wid white hair," Remy said.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see you've changed your mind and decided to join us."

"I ain't doin anyting of de sor'. Remy came for mon cheriè and thas all, den I be gon."

"Well then, plan on being here for quite a while," Psyc interrupted "'cause you're not takin her, you'll hafta go through me first. When she needed you, you left her at the shelter. I'm not gonna let you take her and hurt her like that again."

"Remy kep watch, e'en while you were at de shelter," he said, as if he couldn't come up with a decent response, but then his voice got stronger as he continued, "Remy wa' de one who kep givin 'er de cards, she knew Remy wa dere. Remy wasn' gon' to leave 'er."

Jazz, while she was lounging like she was watching a daytime soap, "Real bad habits."

Psyc ignored her and continued, "But you did, you never came, you never talked to her, you coulda called."

"Non, Remy couldn'. Remy 'ad tings Remy 'ad to do and tings Remy 'ad to take care of. Remy left 'er wid some good peeple. Dey ran the 'shelter' as you call it. Remy knew dey wud take care of 'er when Remy couldn'."

"And why couldn't you? You still could've called or visited."

"Not when Gambit 'ad eve'y gan'ster in de city on 'is ass."

"What does Gambit have to do with this? I'm talkin 'bout you abandonin Sherry."

"He is Gambit. Like I'm Sherry and angel."

"So, which is the real name? Either way I think you're parents were insane," Jazz commented.

"Start insultin Remy, s'cool. Remy de real un."

Jazz stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Jazz, well, Jasmin, but, hey, anything goes, right?"

"Wolverine. No other name. OUT!"

"Does not play well with others. AKA Wolverine. AKA Logan. AKA the ass that I call my big brother."

"Behave you two. I'm Professor Xavier. This is my house. You're welcome to stay, if you wish."

"I'm Psyc."

The others turned to look at her, waiting for more.

"Alright," she said and under her breath muttered something.

Logan stared. "That's your name, Larla-Rose? And Cyce?"

"You understand why I use Psyc. Yes Psyc."

"Welcome to the X-Men."

The two girls looked at each other. "It's cool if he stays. It might get interesting," they both said at the same time.

"Alright he's leaving," Logan stated.

"Ya I be leavin."

Jazz aproached him, "Come on, stay."

"I'm sure we could make it worth your while," Psyc added, similing sweetly and advancing, adding a slight sway to her hips.

Jazz said, starting to circle, "I mean, free food, clothes, staying near the girl. Add the two of us to the mix, you'll never be bored."

Logan turned to the Prof., "Ever think of making the school segregated?"

"So, what do you think about the rest of the group, my own personal psychic," Jazz asked Psyc, as they were getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Either they aren't used to telepaths or they're really trustin. Their minds are open books, well, 'cept for your brother and Gambit. Jean's got a thing for Scott and it's two way. Hank and Ororo had somethin, but not now. Peter is thinkin about leavin 'cause he misses his family and Bobby was majorly checkin us out."

"Well, I knew the first two and the last one but thanx for the imput but wha'd you think of Gambit?"

"Don't get me started."

"Why?"

"Well, he's a major hotty and all, but he left her with strangers."

"Okay, I shoudn't have got you started."

"On a different note, he does like us."

"Meaning…"

"Well, he likes both of us for our looks, obviuosly, but, he likes me because of how I am with Sherry and don't like you 'cause of how you are."

"Stupid girl."

"See that's what I mean."

"Lovely, lovely, wonderful girl."

Psyc busted up laughing and Jazz glared.

"Um, Jazz, you might wanna be a little more convincin then that. What are we gonna wear?"

"Something…shocking."

"Black low-ride bells and the red butterfly shirts."

"Sweet."

As they went down the steps on the way to breakfast, a voice echoed, "All students report to the War Room."

"Weird intercom," Jazz commented.

"That wasn't no intercom."

Gambit, from the top of the stairs, called, "De wha' room?"

"The War Room. It's this way and down five levels," Jazz stated.

Gambit came down the stairs and stopped dead when he saw them. It was a good thing too, because if he hadn't, he would've stepped right off the landing and tripped.

"Where's Cheriè?" he asked trying to cover the awkward silence.

"Sleepin and, uh, close your mouth," Psyc warned.

Scott was wondering what the surprise meeting was all about when the newbies walked in.

_Okay this could get dangerous._

Then the rest of the team walked in followed by the Prof.

"I called this meeting," the Prof. said, "to announce the new teams. I split you up into teams based on your powers and personalities."

"Well, Scott, you have a personality of a board so you can be a part of the mansion," Logan commented, not worried.

Scott started to think very loudly towards the professor.

_Powers, what powers. There are two of us without powers here. PROFESSOR!_

_Scott keep your voice down someone might hear you._

_Like me?_ Psyc asked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Scott exclaimed.

The Prof. stared pointedly at Scott, grinning, "Moving on. Before I explain the teams, Psyc, Gambit is there something you would like to share?" They shook their heads. "Fine. The Gold team will be Scott, as team leader, for distance with beams of concussive force, Peter, with organic steel, Jean, as telepath/telekinetic, Hank, with brute force and brains and Ororo with weather control. Okay with you?"

The named people nodded.

"Blue team will be—as team leader, Logan--"

As one, everyone who knew what he was talking about, stood up and said, "WHAT!" including Wolverine.

"Yes, Logan. He's got the most fighting experience so he can easily train the new recruits. Bobby with water control, Larla-Rose (Psyc groaned at her proper name) with telepathic powers, Remy kinetic charge, and Jasmin with animal telepathy."

"One question," Jazz asked. "Who do I sue for the use of my name in your script?"

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Your code names are--"

"No we don't go by something you assign. You want to call us something you call us Psyc and Jazz."

Ororo piped up for the first time, "You act like you talked this over."

Jazz replied, "We did. Just now."

Scott looked at the Prof.

_No, Scott, I didn't hear anything._

"You wouldn't, now, would you?" Psyc said, innocently.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jean asked, "What's his code name?"

"Gambit," Remy said.

"So, what game are we playing anyway?" Psyc asked.

"It's no game," Scott said. "It's very serious and it takes the utmost care to survive--"

"And if you believe that, be glad you're on my team."

"I don't know," Jazz said bitterly, "are you sure you won't disappear on us?"

Another awkward silence followed, because most everyone in the room knew that Wolverine wasn't the most reliable person in the Department Of Being There. He had a tendency of disappearing, whether on his own, or for an odd mission and, after all, when he first came to the mansion, it was to kill the Prof.

"Alright." The Prof. said. "I know you are all hungry, so meeting dismissed, but remember about the party on Friday. The new students will have a chance to get to know people better and potential students who are considering attending the institute will be able to decide if attending the institute is what they want to do. Lar-I mean Psyc," he corrected himself when she turned to glare at him. "May I have a quick word with you?"

She turned and walked back. "Was there a problem?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to know how far you have explored your powers. Do you know what your range is?"

"No. I try not to use it. It's not fair to whoever's mind it is you're intruding on."

"Alright." When she turned to walk away he said, "One more thing. Do try to get along with Remy. If not for your sake then for Sherry's. She needs you both a great deal, and it might distress her further if you two are always fighting."

"Okay. May I go now?" she asked.

"Yes, you may."

Psyc turned and walked out of the room.

As she closed the door, she heard someone say, "Remy don un'erstan why you get mad when peeple call you 'Lar'a-Rose', 's a pretty name"

Psyc turned to face Gambit. "Thank you," she said, as they started to climb the stairs back to the main level, "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I didn't know you were on the run from anybody, I just know that one night Sherry started to cry and when I asked her what was wrong she told me you hated her. When she explained what she meant, all she told me was that you saved her then left her with Bill and Ted." Suddenly she turned to face him, "It was you wasn't it?"

"Wha'?" he looked truly puzzled.

"That night, the flaming heart. It was you. That's why she stopped crying and went to sleep, she knew you where there, because that was part of your show. Then you kept leaving her cards somewhere so she knew you where still there."

"Ya it wa' me," he said "Remy ne'er plan'd on leavin 'er by 'erself, it wa' jus' too dang'r'us to take 'er wid me."

Just then Sherry yelled.

"Psyc! Remy!"

Psyc grinned, "Here we go again!"

"Wha you mean?"

"She does this every time she wakes up alone. She tends to think that people ran away from her," and she raised her voice, "Down here."

Sherry came racing down the stairs and barreled straight into Psyc, nearly knocking her down.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

"We had to go to a meeting. We didn't go far. You've got to quit doing this."

"We ne'er leave you 'lone 'gain."

"We might go out of sight for awhile, but other than that, I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

Jazz came up just then between them, throwing an arm around each of them, "I could go get some super glue to make it official. And permanent."

"I hope you realized that if you do that, it means I'd have to share a bed with him," she said, leaning over to point to him.

Sherry giggled.

"Wud tha' be sush a bad ting?" he said while raising his eyebrow.

"Fine then, I would do it for her and then take a chainsaw and cut your arms off and then she'll really have a piece of you to keep forever."

Sherry ran from the room screaming and Gambit glared at Jazz then followed her.

"Nice going. I thought the idea was to attract him."

"It is. I just don't like little kids."

"Well then, good luck trying to get him to like you. You just keep digging yourself a bigger hole."

"Lets go get breakfast," Jazz said with a sigh.

"Stay still Sherry!" Psyc said laughing, "You wanted me to do your hair for the party but I can't do that if you keep actin like a Mexican jumping bean!"

"I can't help it." the little girl said, "I've never been to a party like this before, and Remy said he would teach me how to dance!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Ca' Remy come in, or wud it get 'im slap'd?"

Jazz opened her mouth to reply; _"Don't even think about saying what you just thought,"_ Psyc told her, then said out loud, "Come on in. We're dressed, I'm just puttin the finishin touches on Sherry's hair."

Gambit walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. Psyc knew what he was seeing: her and Jazz in matching cerulean blue, mid-thigh, sheath dress, with their hair piled elegantly on their heads, and their bangs in ringlets framing their faces. Psyc was busy putting Sherry's hair in the same style and Jazz was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed reading the latest issue of 'G.Q.' magazine

"Is something wrong?" Psyc asked, "I told you we'd be down as soon as we where done getting ready."

Ever since their discussion after the meeting Psyc and Remy had become pretty good friends. Of course Psyc wouldn't have minded if it had gone further than that but she wasn't going to push any thing because, after all, Jazz liked him to, and it wasn't Jazzes fault she didn't get along with little kids. So, if it went farther than friend ship, it was going to be completely his choice.

"Non, notin's wron'. The Prof. sen' Remy to tell you de potential be here."

"Alright we'll be right down," Psyc assured him.

He turned and walked out the door, turned to close the door and said, "By de way Lar, you look won'erful," and closed the door before Psyc could reply.

Psyc put the last bit of hair spray in Sherry's hair and told her, "Go on down stairs and tell Gambit we'll be there in a few seconds, so he doesn't think he has to come up here and drag us down stairs or somethin."

"Alright," Sherry said with a grin and skipped out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Jazz burst out, "GREAT!" she yelled, "I'm the one who's trying attract him, yet you're the one who gets the complement, when we look almost exactly the same. AND you get a nickname!"

"HEY!" Psyc argued, "It's not my fault he uses my real name, and a nickname that is just a shortened version of it. I spent three days trying to get him to call me Psyc, I just got tired of yelling at him every time he talked to me."

"Fine. You ready to go?"

"Ya. Lets head down there and make it a PARTY."

At the party, Jazz started to talk to one of the cute guys there and Psyc went and leaned on the wall, near the snack bar, scanning the crowd. The perspectives looked pretty normal. There was a blond-haired kid in a weird coat that looked like he wore a backpack under it. There was a cocky brown-haired kid showing off with his lighter. There was a brown-haired girl that looked like she was about to go to a fashion show. Then there was another redish-brown-haired kid who looked a tad Irish. There was a girl with long brown hair who seamed to know way too much about dogs. There was a girl who almost looked dead, she was so pale and it looked like she had gotten into a fight right before she came to the party.

_That's quite a shiner she's got going on, _Psyc thought. _Well, now, _she thought when her eyes got back to Jazz, _she might have some fun tonight after all._

The guy Jazz was talking to was hot. He'd said his name was Nathan. He had silver blond hair and silver-gray eyes, a heavy build, he could almost play football as a lineman and was big for his age.

Just then she saw Sherry run up to him.

Jazz saw Sherry run up to them.

_Oh god,_ she thought. _Here we go._

"You look like Draco Malfoy," she stated without preamble, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I look like who?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Don't ask," Jazz said but it was two late.

"You know, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's enemy."

He turned to Jazz, "Who's that?" he asked Jazz, pointing at Sherry.

Jazz whispered in his ear, "See the girl by the snack stand with the black and red hair?"

"The one dressed like you?"

"Ya. And the guy with red hair and eyes?"

"Ya?"

"That's their kid."

"You mean…"

"Ya…"

Just then Gambit walked up and asked Sherry what she was doing.

"I'm talking to Draco."

"Com'n, mon cheriè," he laughed, "leave Jazz an 'er boyfrien' 'lone."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled, "No offence but I just met you and…"

"None taken. I was going to say that you were not my girlfriend."

Jazzes jaw dropped, "What?" and then she turned her head and looked at Psyc.

Just then 'Ten Rounds' by Tracy Byrd came on the sound system. Psyc smirked at her.

"YES!" Jazz said, hitting her fist into her hand then punching it into the air. "Excuse me." she said and walked a short way away from Nathan and stopped.

When the words came on she started to walk across the room toward Psyc. Everyone stopped what they where doing and watched. As the song said "just started" she raised her hand as if she was going to give Psyc a high five, but instead went past and grasped her hand as they came down. On the word 'singer' they jerked and turned to face each other. They then took turns singing and acting out the ten rounds. They even went so far as to take shots of what looked like tequila. As they went to drink the last shot, Logan snatched the glasses away and downed them instead. "HEY!" they yelled.

"It's PEPSI!" he said.

"OF course it is," Psyc said, "after all, I have to set an example for Sherry."

Jazz glanced down and grinned. She reached under the table and pulled out a bottle of amber colored liquid, "But this isn't!" she said and knocked back about 5 shots worth before Logan snatched that away also.

"You can't have any, you're too young," he said, by now the party had resumed, so it was just the girls and Logan.

"Did that stop me when I was seven?" she asked.

"Oh-ho BA-URN!" Psyc said when she saw the look on Logan's face.

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome. 


	3. Revelations

Revelations

Then Gambit walked up to Psyc and said, "We gonna show Cheriè 'ow to dance."

"Well, you're gonna have to show me, too."

"Whi?"

She shook her head. "I can't dance."

"Well'en wah waz tha'?"

"That was a memorized routine Jazz and I have been working on for more than a year, not dancing. There is a difference. So how can I put this: I DON'T DANCE. I never learned; I can't do it."

"Lern."

"What?"

In response, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"no-I-can't-let go!-no!" she stammered.

Then he stopped in the middle of the dance floor, pulled her infront of him and put his hands on her waist.

"Jus let my 'ands lead you," he whispered in her ear.

_You're going to get me killed._

She must have leaked it out telepathically because he laughed and said, "Dancin's no' tha' bad. It don hur'."

This time she made sure her shields were up when she thought _No, but Jazzes fists sure do…_and she glanced over at Jazz.

_"Don't kill me," _she pleaded. _"I really didn't want to."_

_"He thinks I'm dating Nathan, so I doubt that I had a chance for a dance tonight anyway,"_ Jazz explained._ "On the up side, Nathan thinks you two have a kid. So, I'll call us even."_

_"Oh, so you won't strangle me in the middle of the night."_

_"No, but I will if this convo. goes on much longer, you're startin ta relax."_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"Ya, considering that when you relax while dancing you tend to mold yourself to your partner. Think of who your partner is. Do you want me to kill you?"_

_"I thought we agreed that as long as it was his decision that we wouldn't get mad at each other."_

Just as Psyc was cutting the connection she heard Jazz say, _I lied._

"…relax. That's it."

"Right…relax…got it. Aren't we teachin Sherry to dance? I don't think we should teach this."

Suddenly, a noise behind them drew their attention. Psyc took the opportunity to reluctantly step away. She turned and saw through a spilt in the crowd Jazz and Sherry.

"What the hell does Jasmin think she's doin?"

Just then Sherry called, "Look, Remy, she taught me to dance! Now you don't have to."

Jazz looked up and dropped her arms, "You two were busy, and she wanted to learn to dance and so I taught her."

"Gee, this would be great if we were teaching her to be a stripper," she said as she she and Remy glared at Jazz, then put out her hand and said sounding depresed, "C'mon Sherry, let's put you to bed," and walked out of the party room not looking at anyone.

"Wha' was tha'?" Gambit asked clearly angry at her actions.

"I was teaching her to dance," Jazz replied.

"I was wantin' to bring 'er up wit no influns' fron de stree'."

"Then why are you one of her role models, along with Psyc?"

"At leas' we don' a't like it. We ma' be fron the stree' bu' at leas we a't like we been rais'd diffent."

"Is that why you pay more attention to her?"

"Non, I pay attenshon to 'er 'cause she deser'e it."

Jazz got this odd expresion on her face, backed away slowly, shook her head, walked out the door. Right after the door closed, everyone in the room heard a yell and saw a fist come through the wall right by the door.

As Jazz walked down the hall, she heard Nathan's voice call, "Hey, Jazz, what's wrong?" and he reached out and grabbed her arm. She reatced automatically in the state she was in. She decked him.

"Oww. What the fuck do you have in there, a face full of metal?"

"No, but I'm as stubborn as hell. What's wrong?"

"Don't get me started. Just go back to the party," and with that she ran out side and down to the stables.

When she got back to the room, Psyc still hadn't gotten back so Jazz assumed she went back to the party and crashed on her bed. She was out in less than a minute.

"Are you mad at Jazz?" Sherry asked.

"No," Psyc told her, "I guess in a way I knew what she was going to do. Do you want me to sit with you until you go to sleep?"

"No, you can go back to the party if you want to," Sherry said, though there was a slight tremmor in her voice as if she was afraid Psyc would take the offer. "It looked like you were having fun dancing with Remy. You where wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on your face. At least until the people around us started whistling and clapping."

"It's alright," Psyc assuted her, "What book should we read tonight?"

"Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Askaban!" Sherry said gleefully.

Gambit left the party as soon as he could, which unfortunately was three hours later—everyone had questions about the fight. He hurried up to Sherry's room only to find Sherry asleep. As he turned to leave he noticed Psyc asleep with a book on the floor next to her. He chuckled.

"She wen' an read 'erself to sleep," he said.

He thought they were cute so instead of waking Psyc up and sending her to bed, he went over to his room, got his spare blanket and covered her up. After a last look in the room, he shut the door, went back to his own room and went to sleep smiling.

Psyc woke up and the first thing she noticed was she was on the floor. She looked around and realized she was in Sherry's room but she couldn't figure out where the blanket had come from. It wasn't one she recognized. Instead of dwelling on it she went down to breakfast. She had just sat down when she picked up the same thought from everyone's head, Jazz had put her fist through the wall after a fight with Remy. Just then Remy walked in. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Di' you slee' well on de floor las' nigh'?"

"How'd you know 'bout that?"

"Where you tink de blaket come fron?"

"Oh," she said, turning slightly pink, "Why didn't you just wake me up and send me to my room?"

"You be too cute," he said simply.

_It's remarks like that that got me in so much trouble last night _she thought sadly _If she keeps acting like that I'm gonna hafta push him away and thaz gonna hurt._

"So what was the fight about?"

Remy gave her a play-by-play report.

"You didn't," she groaned.

"I din' wha'?"

"You didn't tell her that did you?"

"Tell 'er wha'?"

"That I deserve it and she doesn't."

"Ya, I did…"

"Why did you do that?" she asked desperately.

"I wa' mad."

"You have no idea what you did, do you? When she gets pissed like that she disappears for days or more."

"Good. Giv 'er time to coo' off."

"Ya. Never thought about it that way."

"She gonna miss t'ainin."

"Ya she is. Well, it's her own fault. Wonder who's gonna pay for the wall?"

"Okay," The Prof. said, when every one had gathered in the hall, "You've all been here for at least a week. You older students where probably wondering why we haven't done this kind of training lately, well the answer is that I was waiting for our new students to adjust. Now we can resume training in the 'Danger Room'.

"Hold up!" Psyc said, "The WHAT room."

"The Danger Room," he said calmly, "Is there a problem?"

"No, just making sure I heard you right." Psyc said with a shrug.

As they walked down the hall, she heard Gambit say, "Remy don' like the sound of tha'."

The Prof. went in to a room and when Psyc turned to follow Scott stopped her, "We go in the next door, that's the observation room." He led her in to the proper room and she stopped dead in her tracks; it was nothing but a circular room made completely of steal.

"Okay, is this some kind of joke? I see the room but…where's the danger?" she asked laughing. Then the lights went out.

The lights came back on and instead of having the silver, reflective walls of the room there was a illusion of a New York back alley.

"'kay. Dis kinda cool," Gambit said. "Now wha'?"

"Okay, professor. Start it up. We're ready."

_Starting now._

Suddenly, a man with tentacles and a red uniform showed up right behind Psyc. She was facing Gambit and didn't see what happened, until Gambit made a move for the cards stored in his trench coat. She turned and swore.

"Fuck! Not him. You can't be-NO!" she screamed the last stumbling backwards.

"Frien' of yours?" Gambit said.

"N-n-not re-really," she said visibly shaking, but she had backed into a wall.

Everyone else was fighting with their own 'demons' so they didn't see her reaction to this opponent. Then all the other opponents disappeared so the X-Men were all focused on this man. Then he reached out with his tentacles for the closest person, who happened to be Psyc. Just then a red beam of light blasted it into the wall of the nearest building, which also happened to be the one that Psyc was huddled next to.

"Okay, um, session over?"

"What the hell was that?" Logan laid into Psyc as soon as the walls where back to being reflective steel. "You had plenty of time to attack before he jumped you…and what did you do? You FROZE!" he opened his mouth to say more, but Gambit stepped in.

"Why you giv'n' 'er sush a 'ard time?" he asked. "It wa' on'y de firs' session."

"That's not the point," Logan said. "I know she can fight or else Jazz woulda ditched her a long time ago. So…" but he was cut short by Psyc, who suddenly jumped to her feet.

"A little warning would'a been nice" she yelled. "You send me in here with no clue as to what is going to happen and then you make me face _HIM_! I can' believe you people." She turned to the now visible observation room "If that's what you put your students through…I'm outta here. Remy, tell Sherry I said I'm sorry but I can't stay if that's what I have to put up with." She turned and stormed out the door. After a few seconds, Gambit followed.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked only to receive bewildered looks from every one.

Jazz was just entering the front door of the mansion when Psyc stormed out with a backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey. HEY! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"What's with the backpack. If I'm not mistaken, that usually means someone's going somewhere."

"I can't stay here."

"Really? You and yur boyfriend break up?"

"This had nothing to do with Remy, I just can't stay here," and with that last comment, she began to walk out the door again.

"Planning on walking?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I ask where? And why?"

"California, anywhere as long as it's not here," and she ran down the driveway and out the gate.

_SOME HELP would be nice, guys! Stop her!_

At which point all the animals on the property, including the horses, converged on the spot and blockaded her.

"Jasmin, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what happened," she said, as she came riding up on the only horse that didn't go.

"Why don't you ask the professor why he keeps an assassin in his school."

"You mean my brother?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

Then the rest of the team came running up.

"Logan," Jazz asked, "Who were you killing now?"

He looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Not him, freak, I already told you that," Psyc yelled.

"Oh! You mean the other one!" she turned to the others who had just arrived two minutes ago, "who's the other one?"

"Other what?" Bobby asked.

"The other assassin. Who do you think I was talking about? The other cook?" she said throwing her hands up and laughing like a psychopathic maniac. Then she lost her balance and fell off the horse. "Oww," she groaned, "Damn horse assassin. What are you doing, trying to kill me like that?"

"There aren't any other assassins in the school. Only him," Scott said jerking a finger in Logan's direction.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"That," the professor said, finally understanding her distress, "was our training simulator. It is a program that utilizes both holographic technology and robotics to make as lifelike a simulation as possible."

"So the guy in red pj's wasn't really there?"

"No, it was a robot made to look like the image I pulled from your mind."

Just then the horse Jazz fell off of, came up and pooped right in his lap.

"Jasmin!"

"Sorry, SIR, but I was mad and didn't want to hurt you. They picked up on it and you see the result of that here."

"Okay, was there a sale on PMS at the mall?" Logan said smirking until the same horse walked up and kicked him in the gut. "Did anyone get the license on the semi?" he said when he could breathe again.

Bobby spoke up again, "Yo, Psyc, why'd you trip over the guy?"

"Because, BOBBY, that mo-fo is the reason I lived on the street for the past seven years. He killed the parentals but missed me."

"Oh."

"I suggest," Prof. said, "that we go inside, calm down and get cleaned up."

"Fine by me. Go back home guys," Jazz told the horses, and they all turned to go back to the mansion.

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome.


	4. Obstacles

Obstacles

_Hey, Jazz, you up?_ Psyc asked hesitantly.

_No, I'm not up. I'm talking in my sleep. I always talk telepathically in my sleep. Especially when it's a human I'm talking to! _Jazz said her voice dripping sarcasm. _Now that I got that out of my system, what'd you want?_

_I wanna go back to the Danger Room._

_You wanna what! Are you insane, after what you went through last time?_ Jazz asked, knowing what went on because Psyc explained everything from Omega Red to her freezing.

_Come on, go with me. It's a chance to sneak around the mansion and break some rules._

_Why…do I hafta?_

_I need someone to run the computer._

_Computer? _Jazz said sitting up in bed. _I'm in. What kind are we talking?_

_Ionow? _Psyc replied.

It hadn't been hard for Psyc pluck the codes from Scott's mind, so access to the observation room was easy and from there even easier. When Jazz saw the computer, she stopped dead.

"Holy shit! Where'd they get this crap? S.H.I.E.L.D.? This is gonna be fun," she said sitting down and positioning her fingers over the control panel.

"So can you work it?"

"Hell ya. Just give me a few minutes. Well here's how you get into the room. Get your ass in there," not really paying attention.

Psyc left laughing.

She found the intercom switch and flipped it. "Okay, what exactly do you want?"

"As close as you can get to the training course," Psyc replied, her voice echoing in the observation room.

"You got it," and Jazz turned off the intercom. "Okay, find the files. Got the files. See the files. Now which file do I run. Who would work with an obstacle course? Logan probably. Choose the file. Run the files. Not working," Jazz mumbled to herself, examining the control panel and not finding an enter button, and getting slightly frustrated. "How the hell do I activate Logan 101?"

A female voice said, "Logan 101 activation in 10, 9…"

Jazz said to herself, "Cool, voice activation." She turned on the intercom. "Five seconds and counting. Ready or not, here it comes," and all hell broke loose.

When the program activated, Psyc looked at where the booth should've been and sent, _You're the best._

_That's what I'm told. Watch it, fool._

_I got this. _Psyc said ducking the metal spikes thrown at her from the door of the room and starting the course that looked like a metal hall with no top and sides she couldn't climb. _Just play with your computer but don't stop the program. Oh, could you add a bit? This is lame._

_Harder coming up._

Jazz started to look for a way to add a few surprises.

"This is so cool."

Then she must've pressed the right button because suddenly on the screen there was a map of the course and a list of options for you to drag anywhere, complete with diagrams and explanations.

"Do they think I'm an idiot? Oh, well," she shrugged and started pulling things onto the course.

_This is going to be fun,_ Psyc thought as she ran through the course. All of a sudden, two spikes came out of the sides of the hall at about knee height that slammed together a second after she saw them and jumped out of the way. Then a rope appeared at neck height and one a foot after at knee height at about a second before she crossed the point, as if the computer thought it would take her by surprise.

"Aww, come on, Jazz is that the best you can do!"

Over the intercom, she heard, "Fine, they'll appear a lot faster but watch out, they aren't nice!"

Then a rope appeared stomach height and just as Psyc felt it she rolled over and nearly touched it but didn't and continued. A waterfall showed up ten feet in front of her and she thought to herself, _I wonder how thick it is? Oh well, I'll just go on through._

It turned out to be about five feet of water pounding down on her, followed by a practically bottomless pool. It was about twenty feet long, but the trick was she couldn't see it until she dropped into it and then it was covered in ice so she couldn't go up for a breath. She also couldn't breathe in the waterfall so when she came up at the end of the pool of freezing water she was a tad cold, wet and out of breath. Instantly a two-foot flame shot up and inch in front of her that she had to jump. A clear spot ahead let her jog and catch her breath. That's when she saw the end of the room.

_Okay, that's odd. How am I supposed to go through this piece of shit? Well, this is gonna hurt._

She dropped into a tuck-and-roll only to find a tunnel that went under what she thought was the end of the danger room.

As she was getting up, a spike slammed down where her head would've been if she hadn't seen it coming. Then there was a semi-traditional electrified, barbed wire net that tented in the middle so that it was the only spot high enough to go under, with a hole at the end that she guessed she had to go over also. She dived into her task but halfway through she realized that the wire was being squished. She looked behind her and saw a half-ton ball following her and gaining.

_So that's what the hole was for. So this thing doesn't chase me through the entire course._

She was thinking of a plan to go over the hole because she saw it was too big to jump and, after all she still had some ways to go with the wire. She still hadn't come up with a way to get over it when about two feet away from it, it closed.

_Hey, Jazz, no helping!_

_That wasn't me that was the computer! Besides, look there's another hole coming up for you to jump._

Jazz was right and before there was a maze of spears at different heights, coming out of the wall, that she would have to either jump or step over them.

_Hey, spears. I can work with this._

After she went through, she grabbed the last one and used it to vault over the pit straight into a dummy she had to beat the crap out of in order for the computer to let her pass. It was also at the end of the hall and then she turned the corner only to have two spears be shot at her chest and three at her stomach. She dropped to the floor to avoid them. Then a giant spider showed up.

"Oops," Jazz said over the intercom and it disappeared.

She had to turn again and found rope strung across it for high stepping. It would've been fun but it seamed to go on for ages. Finally, she reached the end and it ended with a crossroads. Before she decided which way to go two scores of ninjas jumped out at her. When she tried to take them out all at once with her telepathy, the computer announced, freezing the program that only three could be taken out at a time. While she was taking them out by the three's as instructed, she also was engaging them in hand-to-hand combat.

When she was done with the ninjas, she had a choice, either to go the longer, seemingly safer path, or to go over a pit that covered the whole fifteen-foot hall before another crossroads. She decided to go over the shorter, and slightly more difficulty pit. As soon as she reached up for the rope that was hanging above it, grabbed hold and when she was too far, in her opinion, to go back, the rope started to break.

_Oh, fuck. Well, I asked for a challenge._

When she was a little over halfway across, the rope broke and she fell, still hanging on to the rope, into the side of the pit. Then she started climbing when she realized that the rope was connected to the top of a ventilation shaft that she must have to crawl through.

_Okay, this shouldn't be too hard,_ she thought as she climbed up into the shaft, and then she heard the telltale sound of hissing gas. She took a deep breath and thought, _Don't ever say that again._

Just after about two minutes, when it was starting to become painful, the gas started to dissipate. Then the different sections started to rotate at the same speed, but at different times so there were holes between sections. When she was over three of the five sections, she felt the sections suddenly separate. She had time, however, to grab hold of the front of the section she was crossing. She swung down and kicked Creed, who had appeared right in front of her, knocking him back. She dropped down and saw a red, flashing button. She spared one look at the man ("Holy shit! He's over seven feet tall") and ran for the button. She hit it and the room reverted back to normal.

"That…was…one…wild ride," Psyc said gasping.

The next morning, they were the last to arrive at breakfast, and both were yawning.

"You two look like you up 'til half pas' four," Remy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Remy," Psyc said, slightly whiny and laid her head down on the table.

"Let's head down to the Observation Room and have a look at the session, shall we?" Xavier said.

"But what about breakfast, you know the thing before lunch?" Jazz asked.

"I guess you should've been up earlier, then," Scott said, being the perfect teacher's pet.

"Ug," Jazz groaned.

Xavier looked at the computer and noticed that someone had been messing with it.

"It looks like someone has been here since the last time a program has been run. Computer, name the last program used."

"Program: Logan 101, stared 1:03 a.m., today."

Everyone looked at Logan, who stated, "Hey, I'm not the one who ran it."

"Um, listen to the name of the program, Logan, it's your program. No one can access it but you," Scott said, because he liked to state the obvious.

"Let's view it, shall we, and see what his time was like," Jean said.

The program started and as the figure came on the screen Jazz said, "Nice curves, bro, when'd you get those?"

He just growled and stared at the screen. As a matter of fact, everyone stared at the screen.

"Oh, shit," Psyc muttered, "I'm dead."

They watched the nearly thirty minute program and when it was over, they all started.

Finally, Scott broke the silence, "Well, at least you're not perfect, after all, you did hit the wall."

"Actually, Scott, the rope is supposed to break when you've covered about 60 of the rope. I set it up that way," Logan stated, "but some of the other shit in there wasn't mine. How'd you do that, kid?"

"I don't do computers much, unless it's the Internet," Psyc said. "You must've made the changes and don't remember, you know."

"Computer, when were the last changes to Logan 101 made?"

"That information is classified. Access code needed."

He looked over at Xavier, "What access code?"

Jazz stood up and said, "Computer, access changes for Logan 101 code: Omega 115 Minis."

"Access granted. Last change to Logan 101 made at 1:25 a.m. today." Everybody looked at her.

"So sue me, though you won't get much, I came with her," Jazz said to get them off her case.

"Shall we move on? Computer access yesterday's program records."

"Access code required."

Everybody looked at Jazz.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she said and gave the code. "Did I also forget to mention that I don't like to be left out? And stay out of my mind ol' man," she said rounding on Xavier. "I'll give you the codes when I'm good and fucking ready. Any questions? Actually, I'm impressed that you could make coffee this morning," she looked at Psyc, "Tag you're it," she muttered.

"Jasmin, Psyc, please come with me to the War Room."

"Jasmin, you will release control of the computer systems, immediately."

"Really? I must check my schedule. It doesn't seam to be on there."

"Jasmin…"

"Yeees…"

"PSYC, REMY!" Sherry yelled.

_You gotta admit, she tends to have great timing, _Psyc said turning to leave.

_No I don't. This only gets you out of the lecture!_

"Psyc, I do believe Remy can handle this. Sit down," Xavier said calmly.

"Shit," Psyc said, sitting again next to Jazz.

"Now, what was that about?"

"Just to prove I could," Psyc said smiling, "Or rather we could. After all, she took control of the computer."

"And I'm not giving it back," Jazz said and got up to leave. "I'm ditching your 'meeting'," and with that she walked out the door.

Xavier sighed. "I'd better get Hank to break the codes. It's hard to train when the room is closed to us."

"Does that mean I can go now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and Psyc, no one, except Logan, has made it through that course, as of yet, so don't be surprised if questions are thrown your way."

When they went into lunch, Bobby called, "So how much trouble you guys in?"

"Don't know," Jazz said, "I walked out before he could tell me," she turned to Psyc, "So how much trouble are we in?"

"Didn't tell me anything, he just told me to go."

"Cool," Jazz said, as they got their food.

"How did you make it through?" Peter asked, because he was the one who had made it the farthest in that particular course.

"It was easy," Psyc said, "Even after Jazz made it harder."

"Keep talking and next time it'll be lava instead of water," Jazz replied, eating army style…eat now, taste later.

Bobby asked, "Where'd you learn that on the streets?"

Remy told him before Psyc could answer, "You lea'n lo's on de stree' bu' no' tha' mush."

"It's no big. My dad was in a group more highly trained then the S.E.A.L."

"So your dad taught you?" asked Ororo.

"Him and everyone else on his squad. They had me on the training fields before I could walk. Add that to seven years on the streets with Jazz and you got me."

"What's Jazz got to do with it?" Jean asked.

"They taught me a lot about tracking, camouflage, and weapons, by the time I was seven I had reached expert marksman status. But they don't get to in to hand-to-hand and what you do get…well, tends to be from bar fights or fights with people in your squad. That's where Jazz comes in handy. She knows a shit-load of different types of martial arts."

Jazz perked up and stopped eating, at the mention of someone and martial arts, "Martial arts? What about them? Who?"

"You," Psyc said simply.

"Oh," and she went back to stuffing her face.

Everyone laughed.

"She alway' like dis?" Gambit asked.

"Pretty much. She missed breakfast," Psyc said laughing and nodding her head as if it was a known fact.

Jazz perked up again, "Breakfast?"

That night, Psyc decided she was tired of being couped up inside.

"Jazz, cover for me," she said, as she stepped onto their balcony and straddled the rail.

"K," Jazz muttered. "But you're insane for doing this."

Psyc laughed quietly, then swung the other leg over the rail. They were two stories up, but there was a tree right by the balcony so she grabbed the nearest branch and climbed down. She dropped the last few feet and landed in a crouch.

As she straightened up, she heard someone behind her say, "If Remy din' no be'er 'e say you go looking for troub'e."

"What? It's not like you haven't snuck out, after all, you're here, too. Go back to bed!"

"All righ' jus' thought Remy migh' talk y' out of some more troub'e," he turned to leave.

He hadn't gone mote then a few steps when she called, "Remy wait!"

When he turned around, she was directly behind him. She stood on her toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips, whispering, "Good luck." She stepped back, turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Whe'e y' gon'!" he called in a stage whisper.

She through him a grin over her shoulder. "What I came out here to do in the first place of course," she told him with a laugh.

"Well, if yo' jus' gon' leave like tha', a' leas' tell me wha' it was 'bout."

"You'll find out tomorrow I promise," and with that she disappeared into the stables

The next morning, during the time when Xavier always met with Sherry, Psyc stood up just as he projected, _Everybody I would like to speak to you in the library._

When they got there he had them all arrange themselves around the table that was still littered with Sherry's schoolbooks.

"I realize," he began, "That some of you have only been here for little over a week. But we have a job to do."

"Professor!" Scott said pointedly looking at Sherry.

"It's all right Scott. While she is indeed to young to go no any missions, she does live here and there for has a right to know what is going on. As I was saying, we have a job to do. Actually two of them. Both are under cover and will last for a time. Cyclops, you Beast, Storm, Marvel Girl, and Colossus will be going to Germany, to help get a mutant that we ran into in Weapon X out of some trouble. You leave immediately, on the Blackbird."

After they had left the room he continued, "Wolverine, you Jazz, Psyc, Gambit and Iceman are going to go to Miami and infiltrate the mutant hate group located there called Friends of Humanity. Questions?"

"You're gonna leave me alone again aren't you?" Sherry said quietly not looking at anyone but they all knew she meant Psyc and Gambit.

Psyc and Gambit looked at each other sadly. Gambit because he knew that if Xavier told them to go they pretty much had no choice. Psyc because she had been expecting this and knew what she had to do.

"Professor," she began, "I think I should stay here. I know it would be splitting up the team, but I could use the time they're gone to work with Sherry and make it where she can stand to have us gone with nothing more then a couple of phone calls a week." _And you owe me BIG for this._ She added silently to Jazz.

"Agreed." Xavier said after a moment's consideration

"Wait a minute," Logan said, "you send the obvious mutant to infiltrate a mutant hate group and make the normal looking one behind?"

"Not exactly," Xavier explained, "after our encounter with Weapon X we found a spray that they had designed. It was made for just this reason so their operatives could infiltrate without being noticed, it can be used twice every twenty-four hours and will last for five hours with each use. It will make Gambits eyes look normal that duration of time."

"Right so when do we leave?" Logan asked.

"You, too, will be leaving immediately, but you will have to take normal transportation."

Forty-five minutes and many good buys latter it was just Psyc, the Prof., and Sherry.

"Well," she said looking down at the little girl, "Let's get started. First things first, we need cell phones."

The little girls face lit up and Psyc easily read what she was thinking: cell phones were things that only older, more mature people got and if Psyc was trusting her with one then she must think she was old enough to be on her own, even if being alone scared her she was going to work her hardest so that Psyc didn't change her mind and take it away.

Psyc laughed, "Let's go. I'll even let you pick out your own. Now the question is: Scott's car…or Logan's bike?"

"The bike!" Sherry exclaimed. She had begged anyone and everyone for rides ever since her initial trip to the mansion. She had even gone so far as to quietly and VERY politely ask Logan if he would take her. The child's love for the bike seemed to have put her in his good graces. _Now if only we could get Jazz to like her_ Psyc thought

"Well," Logan said, as they pulled up outside the 'Moon Beam Resort', "This is it. Now the prof. was only able to get us two rooms so we'll have to share. Remy, you and Bobby get one room. Me and Jazz will be in the other."

_Great, _Jazz thought, _I'm stuck in a room with him for however long we're here._

The next two months was all the same. Meeting after meeting, all based around the same thing: eliminating the mutants. One thing was happening that Jazz could not complain about, Remy was finally paying attention to her and it wasn't just to tell her she was being a bad influence or to glare at her for what ever her latest slip was that scared Sherry. In fact it was no longer strange to see them laughing and joking together. But then one-day things suddenly changed.

Two months latter

"...See wha'd I tell you?" Psyc asked "I've been gone for how long now?"

"Two weeks," Sherry told her "and this time I only called you every third day. Is that good?"

"Yes that's very good." Psyc told her "I'll be home in about thirty minutes. Okay?"

"K then I'll un-lock the door for you. I'm the only one home right now. The Professor had to go to some meeting."

"That's fine I'll see you in a few," Psyc was smiling when she hung up the phone. Sherry has no idea what it meant that she had stayed home alone and waited for Psyc to call instead of calling her. _Well, _she thought,_ at least _I_ know I won't have to stay home for the next mission._

When Psyc got to the mansion it was un-locked just like Sherry said it would be, with one small problem, there was no Sherry.

At first Psyc thought Sherry was playing a game, so she spent the better part of the afternoon scouring the grounds looking for her. Finally, she got tired of it and went back to the entranceway. She took out her phone and dialed Sherry's number, to her surprise she heard it ring, and it kept ringing. Curious she followed the sound, and found it lying behind the vase at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, no," she said then dialed the number to the Moon Beam Resort.

"I'll get it," Jazz called over the music, "Road kill café, you kill 'em we grill 'em," Remy heard her say when she answered the phone.

"Jazz!" Psyc yelled on the other end, "I need to talk to Remy! NOW!"

"Alright! Here he is," she handed the phone to him and left the room.

"We have a problem!" Psyc said without preamble "She's gone"

"Who?" Remy asked, as it was obvious Psyc was in hysterics.

"Sherry! I called her to tell her I was on my way home, and she said she would unlock the door so I could get in, but when I got there I couldn't find her. At first I thought she was playing hid-n-seek, but when I got tired of looking and called her phone I found it at the top of the stairs, behind the vase."

"So she hid it the'e an' forgo' it, tha' no' tha' big a deal." Remy said.

"No, you don't get it. She never lets the thing out of her sight. She sleeps with it for crying out loud!" Psyc had gone past hysterics and was now completely calm, as if nothing mattered any more, and Remy knew that was a bad thing. "So believe me when..." but he didn't wait to hear the rest. He dropped the phone not bothering to hang it up, grabbed his coat and started for the door.

Jazz heard the door slam and wondered if her brother was home early. When she saw the phone, it was obvious who had slammed the door. "Hello? Psyc waz up?" she asked.

"Sherry's disappeared," was the calm response right before the other girl hung up the phone.

_Great,_ Jazz thought _why do I even try? One thing happens to her and he can't even be bothered to tell me what happened. He just storms off._

With a sigh she scribbled a quick note to her brother then followed him.

_Lar'as zageratin'_ Remy told himself _Remy'll ge' the'e an' it'll all 'ave been a mi'take._

He knew he was trying to fool himself. Lar wouldn't have called if she hadn't been sure, but the thought that some one had taken her again was too much. Just then his thoughts where interrupted by a vehicle pulling up beside him, it was the one Logan had rented.

"It'll be faster this way." Jazz said when she opened the door. Remy climbed inside and Jazz floored it.

It took them two days to get back to the mansion. When they got there Larla was gone.

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome. 


	5. GoodBye Psyc

Good-Bye Psyc

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Psyc thought, _not only did I just go on an insane rescue mission without telling anyone, but I also took Logan's bike! He's going to kill me._

She wasn't worried about what would happen because she left. She really didn't care. Sherry came first, but Logan was gonna be pissed she had taken his bike.

_Well, if I live through this I'll be the luckiest person in the world and I'll just have to hope it doesn't run out._

She had been gone for over a week and was extremely grateful she had gone through all that training with her dad and the people on his squad. She smiled at the memory, her dad laughing as she ran the course, nick telling him he was insane to let his only child do it at not even two years old and then telling him she would make a fine soldier when she was older. But the grin passed quickly as she remembered why she was now silently thanking tem for all their training in tracking. When they where in the countryside it was fairly simple to track them, but when they went through the cities it was more difficult. She had nearly lost the trail in the last one but had finally managed to pick it up again, she had lost time, but decided to make up for it by pushing the bike to it's limits during the stretched where there was no there to go. It was obvious that whoever had her wanted to keep her. They had changed vehicles everyday and sometimes more then once in one day. It made it difficult because they always did it at fork in the read and would also continue with the old truck past a few more forks then abandon it, so she had to backtrack to find where they had switched. She didn't seem to be gaining any ground, so needless to ay she was more then a little pissed off. For the first time in over seven years she was considering calling for help, but if she did that then she wouldn't be free to do what she wanted when she found the fuckers that had taken Sherry.

_I can' b'lieve she lef' li'e tha', _Remy thought. _I n'erstan' she wa' worry 'bout Sherry bu' she knew Remy wa' commin' back. She shudda waited._

He found his thoughts drifting back to when he and Jazz got back to the mansion….

"Whe'e is she!" Remy had demanded.

"What do you mean, Remy?" Xavier had truly been puzzled.

"Lar'a! When di' she leave!"

"She and Sherry were gone when I got back from my meeting three days ago, it's nothing to be concerned about. Psyc often takes the girl away for a week to get out of the house."

Remy had been able to do nothing but simply stare, unable to believe Xavier hadn't realized something was wrong. The air around him turned into a nimbus, glowing with the power he was having problems controlling as angry as he was. At that point, Jazz stepped in and explained what had happened. Now they were on the road, just the two of them because Logan was too high up in the group they had infiltrated to suddenly pull out and the other team was busy getting rouge mutants out of trouble when they got in over their heads.

_Fig'res,_ he thought bitterly, _One o' our team go miss'n' an' 's up to de newbies to fin' 'er. An' we learnin' real quick 's damn near 'possibal to fin' 'er if she don' wan' to be foun'. The bes' we c'n do is try to follo' de ki'napper trail an' bein' t'ree day behin' dere no' much lef'._

"And I've decided to dye my hair candy apple green and join a punk-rock band," Jazz said just as he was returning to reality.

"Remy don' t'ink yo' bro wou' like dat," Remy told her absently.

"You are out of it. Dude chill out. It' not like she can't take care of herself," Jazz said more then a little annoyed. "You act like she's gonna die if we don't find her in the next ten minutes. Let me assure you, if anyone can tail these people and not get caught it's her."

_Shit._ It was all she could think. After another week and a half Psyc had finally caught up with the kidnappers. She had to trail them all the way to the outskirts of L/A. but she had caught them, and it was obvious they planned on keeping Sherry. Not only was the place guarded better then Fort Knox, they apparently had Sherry in a room with "Psyc" blocks.

_So I stake out the place, find the weakness and take advantage of it. Time to put all that training to the ultimate test._

"Yes, Prof…. We will…No I don't think we're any closer… Yes her trainin' does make it hard to follow her…I understand you can't track her…Right I'll call with an update tomorrow," Jazz said as she hung up the phone. "Asshole," she muttered as she stepped out of the phone booth into the rain.

"Well, he's not gonna send us any help," she told Remy when she got back to the hotel room they had gotten for the night.

"Remy di'n't 'spect 'im to," he told her staring fixedly out the window.

_Here we go again,_ Jazz thought right before he turned to face her.

"Wi we gotta stop? Yo' t'ink Lar'a stops at a nice comfy 'otel ev'y nigh'? While we stopped 'ere she pullin' further an' further 'head!"

"I've told you before," Jazz sighed. "If anyone is watching us it has to look like we're just on a cross country trip. I don't like stopping every night any more than you do, but we have to if we don't want anyone knowin' what we're really doin'. I know just as well, if not better then you that she won't stop. She'll just drive until she can't see straight, and is at risk of falling off the bike, then she'll just pull of to the side of the road and sleep right there and she probably won't let herself sleep for more than three, four hours at most, before she makes herself get up and go on. And it will stay that way until she finds Sherry and brings her home safe or dies tryin'!"

By now, it was all Jazz could do to keep from screaming, "Just remember, it's my best friend out there and I hate the fact that there is nothing I can do for her."

Then she grabbed her coat and stormed back out the door into the growing storm.

_I hate this! _Jazz thought viciously at herself. _She's out there pullin' who knows what crazy stunt, probably getting' herself killed and we keep fallin' further behind 'cause the prof. keeps remindin' me that we have to keep up pretenses. _

"God damn it!" she yelled swinging her fist and putting a decent sized dent in the U.S. mailbox.

"Yo' know yo' pro'ly broke it," a voice said form behind her.

She swung without thinking and just managed to stop her fist mere millimeters away from connecting with Remy's nose. He took her hand and started checking the bones.

"Remy's no 'spert, but he'd say yo' leas' fractured t'ree bones. Now le's ge' yo' to de hospitol."

"No. Let's get the truck. I'm sick of playin' perfect soldier for wheels," Jazz said, purposely using her disrespectful name for him, "we're going after Psyc, and we're not gonna loose anymore time.

Now that she knew where Sherry was, and the after work routines of some of the workers, Psyc decided to get information the best way she knew how: flirting. As she walked in the doors of the nightclub she remembered the party she had gone to at the mansion, and felt a slight twang of guilt for lying to Remy and telling him she couldn't dance, but she had hopped it would get him to forget about dancing with her. The truth was she could dance, quite well in fact and she planned on using some of her more provocative ones to get some information about the place they were keeping Sherry.

_Well,_ she thought,_ at least I can try and have some fun while doing this, not that it's likely,_ she added when she saw what kind of guys she would be tempting, _but hey, at least the music is good._

With that last thought she let herself find the rhythm and started moving to the music.

It had been three weeks since Jazz and Remy had started tracking Psyc and they were still no where near close.

"Damn it!" Jazz swore. "Does she have to make it so difficult? She has to know we're followin' her even if she is days ahead of us so why can't she make it a little easier?"

Her temper was fueled by the fact that trying to track Psyc had made it where it had taken them weeks to cover the amount of ground it would normally have taken mere days. They had to stop at every fork in the road and figure out wick one she had taken, and after all this time it was no easy task to find hints that she had been ther, the easiest clue to find was when they found skid marks and close be an area by the side of the road where you could tell a fire had been started.

"Look at it dis way, cherie, at leas' she ain't tryin' to hide where she been stoppin' almost' looks like she wan'ed us to find this one," Remy said when they stopped to examine a site that turned out to be one of her camp sites.

"Yeah, thank what ever higher power you believe in for that," as she turned to go back to the truck she saw it, a piece of weather worn paper stuck under a rock that had been used a part of the bounderie for the fire pit. She picked it up and read it aloud.

Dear Remy and Jazz,

I know that you're tailing me, and thanks for being concerned but I don't need your help. Go back to the mansion with Logan, I'll get Sherry out of this. It's my fault she's in this mess and I'm going to made sure she gets out. I don't expect to come back so be ready for her call.

Thanks for being my friends,

Larla-Rose Datarazanoff

"Thas' it?" Remy asked. "She 'spects us to jus' turn round an' let 'er do it on 'er own? Non! Don' care wha' she wan' us to do, we gonna keep followin' 'er till we find 'er den we gonna bring them both back!"

"My thoughts exactly," Jazz said.

They climbed in the truck and took off down the road.

When the hit farm country, Jazz said, "Screw this stop and go shit. Now we can do this the easy way."

Jazz stopped the truck and told Remy to take the wheel. Once they were on the move again she sent her mind searching.

_Cows,_ she thought privately. _I hate talking to cows, but it's better then searching blind._ Then she opened her mind up to the herd, she sent them a picture of a girl on a bike, her helmet off because they had found it at one of the places where she had stopped for the night, black hair with red streaks blowing out behind her, a determined look on her face as she put n a burst of speed for the stretch of road ahead, she pictured Psyc as vividly as she could and planted it in the mind of every animal in the heard along with the question, _"Have you seen her?"_

The answer was back almost immediately, _"Yes, she was here. She scared the calves with that loud noise maker."_

Jazz sighed with relief, then asked, _"Which way?"_

_"She turned in the next black path, toward the sun as it painted the sky,"_ they told her then went back to grazing.

Jazz opened her eyes and smiled, "Turn west on the next road," she told Remy. "It's time we put a little less distance between us and Psyc."

Two days later they crossed the L.A. city limits.

"Why would someone bring a kid here?" Jazz asked.

"Don' know, and Remy really don' care," Remy told her as they pulled into a motel parking lot. "Le's get some sleep. T'marrow we star' lookin' for Lar'a."

"Wi we here?" Remy asked Jazz as they entered a nightclub the next night. "I don' tink we gonna find 'er here. I mean, she can' even dance." He was surprised to hear her laugh.

"She can dance, I assure you," Jazz said. "The girl dances so well she can get almost anything she wants simply because of the promises her movement implies, which is why she would have hit places like this first, and if she was here then I assure you someone will remember."

"Where are they!" the man was the same one who had been trying to get Psyc to talk for the last week, ever since he had found out she was asking questions up at the club. "I want answers! Our telepaths may not be able to get in you head, but we have ways of getting information out of people."

Psyc slowly raised her head. "Well, obviously what you been tryin' ain't workin'," she said with a smirk, then promptly spit on the mans suede shoe. The man wasn't surprised to see that there was more blood then saliva.

They spent the rest of the night hopping from club to club, finally they found the one she had gone to. When they overheard someone laughingly say, "Yeah, to bad such a hottie turned out to be a mutie. Well, Randy will give her what she deserves," they knew what had happened. It was all Jazz could do to not send the guys head rolling, and Remy barely managed to get out of there before anyone noticed the air around him was starting to glow.

"Remy, wait!" Jazz called.

"Non, Remy's no' waitin' no more. They've got both of dem. Don' yo' understan'? Both of dem."

"I know," Jazz was fighting not to yell. "I know. I heard it just like you did but it ain't gonna help if we barrel in without thinking. They've had her for a week Remy, we have to think this through for all we know she is so out of it she won't recognize us so let's think for a minute before we get ourselves killed tryin' somethin' stupid!" She did yell the last bit then turned and went back to the truck.

It was raining. _Great,_ Jazz thought. _Now we get to worry about catching hypothermia. On the plus side, the thunder and lightening will cover any noise we make._

Jazz and Remy were outside the compound; they had decided to forgo the normal time spent observing the place after what they had found out last night when Jazz had called to give Xavier an update. The news had been stunning; Lagan had called the night before and told Xavier that the group they had been sent to infiltrate, the Friends of Humanity, had for some reason changed track, instead of killing mutants they came across, they had started "acquiring" mutants with useful powers to help find where others were hiding. And the most recent "recruit" was a little girl with the power to become invisible.

Jazz turned to Remy and gave him his walkie-talkie.

"Remember," she told him, "we get in, we split up, we report when we find one of them, and we get them out. Don't stay in there and try to get us all out at once. Our best bet is to leave in groups of twos then if we haven't found them both we get whoever we found back to the hotel and come back for the one left behind, we don't want to fet caught because we didn't want to make a second run, now is not the time to take the sating 'no one gets left behind' to heart."

Remy simply nodded, he hadn't said a thing since they had found out who had Psyc and Sherry, and Jazz could hardly blame him, they had both seen what the F.O.H. tended to do to mutants and it wasn't pretty.

"Alright," Jazz said. "Let's go."

Once they got in the building Remy and Jazz spilt up. Jazz watched as Remy took the west corridor.

_Fine by me,_ Jazz thought and headed east. Jazz made sure to make a mental map of the compound, every time she opened a door she would memorize the number on it, and every time she turned a corner she would note what direction she was now going and how long she had been going that way. After fifteen minuets, Jazz no longer had to worry about avoiding security cameras, the storm took out the power and she and Remy had already dealt with the back-up generator. As Jazz ran past a heavy metal door that she hadn't noticed because it blended into the wall she thought she heard crying, so she went back.

"God damn it!" she swore, when she finally got the door open, in front of her were at least a eighteen kids ranging in age from three to ten.

"God damn it!" someone swore, Sherry spun while sitting on the floor expecting to see one of the workers, mad because they were crying again. At first she couldn't tell who it was, then a flash of lightening lit up the sky scaring the younger kids but Sherry jumped to her feet.

"Jazz!" she yelled and ran and wrapped her hands around the taller girls legs, she tipped her head back to look Jazz in the eyes, "Where's Remy and Psyc?" Sherry asked.

"Remy is looking for Psyc as we speak," Jazz told Sherry then turned to speak into the walkie-talkie.

Remy was working on the first of a set of seven particularly complicated locks when Jazzes voice came over the walkie-talkie, "Hey, Gambit, I found Sherry, along with the rest of the "recruits", so I'm not gonna wait for you. I'm gonna head straight back to the room and get them taken care of."

"Okay," he told her, never stopping his work on the lock. "Jus' be careful. I'll see yo' back at de room, now le' me finish dis."

He set the radio down and went to work on the second lock.

_Whatever's in 'ere dey sure wanna keep it,_ Remy thought, as he worked. _I doubt i's Psyc but whate'er it is, 'f I take it, I migh' do some damage ta dem._

It took him another two minutes to get the rest of the locks open, and when he did he wished he hadn't.

Lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the room was Psyc. She had dried blood on her torn clothes and bare skin, and he could see deep gashes around her wrists as if she had fought against the restraints. Even worse was the fact that she wasn't moving and there was no noticeable rise or fall to her chest to show she was breathing.

"Jazz…" he said over the radio. "We have a problem."

"What?" Jazz asked. "Did you get caught?"

"Non, but I tink we lost Lar'a…as in…for good."

The End 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize that those of you that read the story and like it are going to be drawing up plots to murder me after this chapter, but I beg you bear with me. Yes there will be a sequel but I'm not sure when I will get the first chapter posted. Also some of you may start to think I can't even keep my own OC's in character, but I assure you, Jazz still don't like little kids, but anyone walking in on that would have to do something. I would really like feedback on how you think I did with Remy. And as for Psyc? Well…you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome.


End file.
